


Lost You: Remastered

by VoluptuousAllure



Series: Lost You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Apocalypse, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Separations, Violence Against Walkers (Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead), Worried Daryl Dixon, Worry, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousAllure/pseuds/VoluptuousAllure
Summary: The Day of the Outbreak was just a regular Wednesday for everyone, until the moment blood-curdling screams as the dead tore into them rang out and the world was never the same.Married for a decade and a half, (Name) and Daryl have two children, but circumstances separate the family from their patriarch on the world-changing day.Will the family be reunited in full?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Lost You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Lost You: Remastered

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my dA on (6-12-20)!

**(Name), 34: Morning of June 2nd, 2010**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

I slapped my hand down onto the screeching machine with two strong arms wrapped around me, as they have been every morning for the past 15 years. I knew by now that I wouldn't be able to get out of his tight grip, so I woke him up.

"Daryl. Daryl!" I whispered. I poked his cheek for a while, then those brown eyes finally opened. He quickly squinted soon after,

"Jesus, it's bright outside." I laughed as I lightly tapped his arm that was resting on my hip.

"Well, the sun came up, just for you. Get up, we have work to go to. I'll make breakfast." I threw on the satin black floral robe Daryl got me for Christmas last year on top of my tank top and shorts, headed towards the bedroom door. Before I disappeared around the corner I said,

"Oh, and, uh, wake up the kids." I held a devilish grin on my face as my husband groaned in displeasure.

* * *

**Daryl, 42: Morning of June 2nd, 2010**

Damn woman, I did not want to deal with my children in the morning.

_Neither of 'em made it easy ever._

Nathan was not a morning person and didn't move a single muscle no matter what I did. Hell, I even threw a bucket of cold water on him once, he was still sleep.

And Hannah would always pretend to be sick. Every day it was something new, I have the flu, I have a cold, I have this and that. One time she even said she had Polio, and I realized she had no idea what Polio even was because her legs were workin' just fine when I offered her some ice cream. She was only 9, and she was already as stubborn as me, and I'm 42. I grimaced as I knocked on my teenage sons' room,

"Come on boy, get up!" After waiting a good minute, the boy was still snoring away. A smile came to me as I came up with a brilliant idea that required one Hannah Dixon,

_Time for a Hannah Dixon wakeup call._

* * *

**(Name), 34: Morning of June 2nd, 2010**

I was flipping pancakes as I heard Hannah laughing as Daryl tossed her in the air and played with her, her chocolate brown hair flying every which way, her (e/c) eyes shone with happiness. The sight made me smile. Nathan eventually came down the hallway to the table his (h/c) hair all over the place and his brown eyes still glazed over with sleep as his hand was cradling his stomach.

"Good Morning, Freshman. There's eggs, bacon, pancakes, and biscuits. Or do you want cereal so you have a bowl to hold your head up while you sleep?" I said with a slight smirk present on my face, as I loaded his plate up before handing it to him.

"I'll only be a freshman until next week, thank you very much, Mom. And I don't sleep in my cereal, I was simply resting my eyes." 

"I guess the cereal has a sinus problem," Daryl said from across the kitchen as he sipped his coffee, having settled Hannah down in her seat. Nathan went to sit down still holding his stomach before I asked what was on my mind,

"What's wrong with your stomach?" Daryl and Hannah started snickering at the question as Nathan groaned,

"Well, some people who are currently sitting at this table decided it would be a great idea to drop a 9-year old on an innocently sleeping person." Daryl and Hannah burst into full laughter as Nathan angrily crunched on his bacon. Daryl broke out with,

"Sure woke you up, didn't it?" I just shook my head at their antics as I placed three plates on the table, and we soon ate our breakfast.

The kids and I went to get ready for school, and Daryl had to go to the auto body shop he worked at. I was a teacher at Nathan and Hannah's school, it was a high school and an elementary school in the same building. On some days, we ate lunch in my classroom.

"Goodbye honey, have a good day. Love you." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too angel." He said. I almost left his embrace to go the car before I remembered,

"Oh, and I have something I need to tell you when you get home. Merle is hunting a deer for dinner, and Mason is coming over once he flies in from Japan. Okay, I need to go now, we're going to be late." After he let me go with one more kiss, I ran out to the car, and got into the driver's seat, and drove to school.

"Only a few more days of suffering until school is over for the summer!" My son cheered, pumping his fist in the passenger seat. I laughed at his excitement,

"Okay, school is not that bad, except for Mr. Goldstein. He still hasn't accepted that I'm a happily married woman."

"I don't like him, I like Daddy better, he's not mean to me all the time." Hannah piped up from the backseat. I smiled at her through the rearview mirror,

"I like Daddy a whole lot better too sweetie."

We finally arrived, and once we reached the doors, we said our goodbyes and went to our first-period classes.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime, and after teaching for four periods straight, with some of the most annoying kids in the entire school, I needed a break. I was eating in peace until I heard a loud bang on the door, and it kept on going, I lifted the blind and saw Mr. Goldstein, but his face was grayish and his eyes were a milky white, and his teeth were covered in blood, and there was a chunk missing from his left shoulder. I quickly moved for the katana that I kept under my desk for emergencies. And I withdrew it from its case, and I silently thanked my brother for being so paranoid. I opened the door, and he lunged at me, I quickly sliced off his head, and I thought it was over, but its jaws were still chomping at me. I put my sword through its head, and dark red, almost black blood oozed from the top. It didn't move after that.

_Well, karma is a bitch, hitting on a married woman for so many years._

I ran out into the hallway, and there were more. I sliced through janitors, teachers, students, and even the damn principal. Some of these people were my close friends, and some of these kids were the brightest students I have ever taught. I quickly made my way to the main office, so I could tell my kids to get to the car outside. I made it to the microphone connected to the PA system with my eyes tearing up,

"Nathan find Hannah and go to the car, please be okay."

_Please let my kids be okay._

I took my phone out of my pocket and made a call.

* * *

_  
_**Nathan, 15: Afternoon of June 2nd, 2010**

After I heard that Mom was okay, I looked at Hannah, who had a vice grip on my hand. We were already one step ahead of our mother, we were already outside.

The high school kids were eating lunch outside since the building was so hot, even hotter than it was outside because the district couldn't afford a new Air Conditioning unit for the cafeteria that year. Everything was peaceful, until a girl was screaming, due to her arm being bitten into by Miss Fletcher, one of the Art teachers. Everyone broke off running into random directions, but I immediately ran to the gym to get a metal baseball bat, thanking god that it was close to the outdoor lunch area.

I had gone into Hannah's classroom, and I found her in the closet, huddled in the corner. I never saw so much fear in her (Eye Color) eyes. She told me that her teacher bit her classmate, and she hid in the closet and waited for her to go away.

The car was in sight now it was surrounded by those things, my heart dropped. 

_No way is Mom trapped in there or worse._

Another truck pulled up, Mom stepped out of it with her katana, and a familiar Navy man Uncle Mason stepped out with his own sword in hand as they sliced these things apart,

"Get in the truck!" Hannah and I bolted for it, I put Hannah in the back, and closed the door. I went around to the other side of the car and smashed some heads in to keep them from crowding us before I got in myself. Mason and Mom hopped back in, with Mom in the passenger seat and she turned to us in the back.

"Are you both okay? No bites?" As she almost frantically searched for injuries on us the best she could being awkwardly turned around in her seat. Her (Favorite Color) blouse was covered in dark blood and her bun was barely held together with (Hair Color) flyaways going all over the place. I was quick to ease her worries,

"We're okay, Hannah was smart and hid in her classroom, and I went to find her as soon as the shit hit the fan outside. I'm just glad you're not in the car." She smiled at me with tears in her eyes, she didn't even care that I swore at that moment as she held Hannah and I's hand,

"Not nearly as happy I as am that you both made it out."

* * *

**(Name), 34: Afternoon of June 2nd, 2010**

I was so glad that the kids were okay, but know another problem arose, find Daryl. His auto shop was in the center of the county. I hoped to god that he was okay. I turned to face Mason, who made quick work of driving away from the school swarmed with those gray things,

"We need to go find Daryl, he's in the center. If the outskirts are this bad, I don't want to think about the city center." Mason took a hand off the wheel to set it on my shoulder in comfort,

"Already ahead of you sis, and I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's one tough son of a bitch." I just looked out the window, still worried.

_Being tough doesn't save you from being surrounded by flesh-eating monsters._

* * *

**Daryl, 42: Afternoon of June 2nd, 2010**

I was fixing up a car when I felt a hand grab my leg, and pulled me from underneath it. I was face to face with my boss, Jerry. His jaws were snapping at my ankle. I quickly pushed him away from me,

"What the fuck Jerry?" I looked at him, his skin lost all of its tan color, and his eyes showed hunger behind them. He just wouldn't stop coming at me, and he never did more than snarl at me in response.

So I beat his head in with the wrench I was using until he stopped making a sound. 

_Jesus, what the hell?_

I stood over his body as black blood oozed from his skull. I looked out of the window and saw more of 'em.

_(Name), the kids...There was no way to get to them, they are across the county, but I had to try. Please god, I know I don't deserve to ask you a damn thing, but please let them be alive._

Suddenly, the bell above the shop's front entrance jingled, and Merle came through the door, with my crossbow and his gun in his hands. For once, he looked dead serious,

"Time to go, baby brother."

* * *

**(Name), 34: Late Afternoon of June 2nd, 2010**

We were getting close the auto repair shop, I was praying the whole entire ride that this was only a dream, I didn't want to look in the rearview mirror and see both of my kids covered in other peoples blood, or rather what used to be people. I looked at my brother,

"Have you talked to mom or dad, or (Sister Name)?"

"No, I just got off my plane about two hours ago. Cell won't work anymore. Thought I would be able to talk to them before I went to bed, but I guess not." I turned on the radio to maybe find out what's going on.

"People who have died are reanimating and attacking the living. If bitten, you will fall to the same sickness. The local authorities and government have said it is best that citizens head to a base camp in Atlanta." That was the point when I turned it off. I didn't want this to be real.

_What happened to the normal Wednesday?_

* * *

**Daryl, 42: Early Evening of June 2nd, 2010**

We were driving to this camp in Atlanta, I was hoping that (Name) was taking the kids there too.

_If they're even alive._

Soon, it was nightfall, there was a traffic jam on the highway, so we had to stop. I walked along the cars to see if (Name) and the kids were here too.

_Please be here._

* * *

**(Name), 34: Early Evening of June 2nd, 2010**

Soon, we reached the shop, though I highly doubt that he would stay here, it was worth it to check. After slicing through about 10 of these things, I finally reached the door. I opened it, and there was no one there, but someone bashed Jerry's head in. Realization dawned on me,

_Maybe he's already heading for that base camp in Atlanta._

I run back to the truck and quickly got in.

"Find anything?" Mason asked.

"Only Jerry, head was smashed in. I think he's going to that base camp in Atlanta. We need to head back to the house real quick, pack some clothes and supplies. We could see if he went back there too." Mason nodded his head in agreement.

"You got it, sounds like a plan." We set off again, this time heading for the house.

* * *

We got the house only to find Daryl's crossbow gone with a note on the coffee table, it's from Merle with his scratchy handwriting,

_I'm grabbing Daryl's stuff and I'm heading over to the shop, hope y'all can meet us there so we can figure out what the fuck is going on. Keep that head up darlin', and don't let any of those chompy fucks get close to ya. Be seeing ya._

With a huff, I set the note down, as I hoped for the only other option to be that I'll find them at the base camp. I go to pack some things and get a change of clothes into jeans and combat boots instead of a blouse and heels. I took one of Daryl's flannels to throw over my grey tank top, as I headed out the door.

_Merle better not talk him out of going since he hates authority._

* * *

**Daryl, 42: Late Evening of June 2nd, 2010**

After walking along for a good while, I didn't see 'em. I started to double back, I saw helicopters fly over the city. As they were flying over, the city went up in flames.

_Please don't be in the city (Name_ ), _please don't._

I threw my hands on my head as I came to terms with the fact that I had no idea where my wife and kids were, nor was I going to be seeing them today. Merle looked somewhat shocked as he saw the city in the distance. He stopped being an asshole for five minutes as he settled his hand on my shoulder,

"I'm sure they're okay, my sister-in-law is one tough gal. And if those kids got a damn thing from you, it's the Dixon durability."

* * *

**(Name), 34: Late Evening of June 2nd, 2010**

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I watched Atlanta burn.

_What do I do now? I have no idea where he is. I just have to hope that we will see each_ _other again. Have to._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and two others grabbing one of my hands. The tears made it past my bottom lids as I sunk to my knees in the grass.

"Please don't cry Mommy." Hannah said wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back as I watched smoke start trailing off into the sky,

"Mommy's trying not to."

_Mommy's trying real hard._


End file.
